Gift of Love
by The Sacred Writing Tiger
Summary: A Winter Festival is being held at the Valley of Peace on christmas day. A special day to give a gift to the people or someone you love. But will this be a gift someone needs or will it be the worst time of the year for them?
1. Realization

**The Gift of Love chapter1- Realization**

**Disclamier: i dont own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does**

The sun was rising from the depths of the mountain, making the darkness to become enlighten the beam of light and heat, descended to a village…the Valley of Peace was its name. The sun rays were roaming the valley, sneaking its way into windows and waking who ever lived inside.

But its job wasn't done yet; it still had one more place to go, the Jade Palace home of the great Grand master Shifu, the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior.

The beaming light was ascending once again to reach its last and final destination.

Shining the light through the front gates, the obstacle courses of the masters Training Hall, and now the barracks for there the masters lay in their beds unknown of the start of the day.

Just as it was about to find its first host-

"GGGOOONNGG" the morning gong rang echoing throughout the entire palace, waking the sleeping Kung Fu masters.

"Morning Master" five masters said as a unison standing in front of the expected rooms.

"Morning my star pupils, as you may know that toda-"shifu started looking around, finding one of his students missing…like every other morning.

Sighing deeply "Panda…Panda wake up!" he yelled walking towards the dragon warrior's room.

"_He can defeat Tai-Lung, my greatest student, Shen and his armada of those cannon mechanism also master inner peace and advanced techniques that took me years to master but yet he can master the techniques of waking up at the morning gong, after all this time I thought he would have had it by now_" he thought chuckling at the last part.

Standing in front of his students rice paper door and opening the door to see a sleeping panda bear, on his back, snoring. "Po time to get up!" yelling again but the panda didn't seem fazed by the yelling master.

Letting go a small sigh of irritation then look at his prized student "Tigress" he said sternly

"Yes master" tigress said bowing before her master giving him her full attention

"Wake up po" he ordered

Tigress froze for a second or two, coming back to her normal composure "Why me master?" she asked, confused why it had to be her to wake the bear "Why can't it be monkey or crane!" she protested

"No, it has to be you because the last time I sent monkey to wake him, monkey ended up on the floor with a bloody nose" shifu retorted, all now looking at monkey, snickering at what they just heard making him feel embarrassed.

"It seems that po has gained a reflex while in his sleep" he said looking back at tigress "But if he does it to you…I know you'll see it coming" he said softly

"Yes master" she bowed receiving a nod from her master

"As for the rest of you, wait in the kitchen till breakfast I'll make my announcement then"

Tigress watched her master and the rest of the five leave towards the kitchen, leaving her to complete her task.

Turning to the door where her sleeping, fluffy, friend. Walking through the doorframe and slowly approaching the slightly bent bed, carful on not to make a sound

"He's so cute when he's sle-"shaking the rest of the thought

As she got closer and closer to him, she started to get a strange, unbeknown; feeling like her stomach was doing a thousand flips in seconds, stopping herself in her tracks.

"Why do I feel this way when am around him, I know we're comrades or in 'pos' case, best friends but what is this feeling I keep getting. Every time am around him I just want to laugh with him, smile with or at him….to…to kiss him" she thought, realizing what she just admitted, her cheeks turning to a rosy red

Pushing the thought aside and started to walk the rest of the way "Ok po time to wake up" she whispered playfully, smiling at the sleeping panda.

Placing her hands in front of herself getting ready to shake the sleeping bear awake. Placing her hands on his chest and the side of his stomach carefully, shaking him as hard as she could before yelling "PO TIME TO WAKE UP"

"Huh-what!" was all po can said before his reflexes made him throw his left hand towards the target and trying to gain a punch on who ever woke him

But Tigress knew all too well on what was coming, the tiger swiftly moved her hand in front of her face, just seconds later an loud smashing sound could be heard, echoing, it's was made by a soft yet hard fist meeting a rock solid, open paw.

Holding his paw tightly in hers then moving it slightly to the right side of her face so she can get a look at po.

"Morning po "she said sweetly still have the same beautiful smile

Looking at his quarry, and finding out whom the voice belong to "oh it's just you, morning Ti" he said half relieved, half weary but being quickly replace by his happy-go-lucky attitude and his signature grin.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bedside before feeling a pulsing pain spreading through his hand, which was still in tigress hand?

"YYYEEEOOWwWOoOwWw" he cried pulling his hand away from hers and placing it in his other hand "Man that's the second time I did that…I forget how hard your hands are" he said looking at his hand then to the feline that was staring at him smiling.

Her smile growing at his childish acts " sometimes I still think why he was picked Dragon Warrior, but again am glad he's here with me-us" she thought " You'll get used to it…come on po time to make breakfast" she said walking out of the room and towards the kitchen where he master and friends are waiting.

"Ok "he said smiling, getting up started to catch up with her while still holding his hand, which was now trembling with pain

Only having their thought to hear while walking in awkward silence, out of the two, one had many things running through his mind "she's perfect in many ways, when she smile…beauty can only be seen " he thought letting go of his hand, completely forgetting the pain, going deeper in his thoughts.

"_Every time I look at you I feel warm inside. The feelings never leaving me at times_

_But I know you can't see it because I know you don't love me like I love you. It's just too hard to tell you the way I see you when am around you_

_I wish I can be with you, hold you, protect…but I know I can't._

_Because you don't have the feelings that I do, but I don't truly know until I try._

_And to make you mine…I will tell someday, and it might be today, to make you see my feelings for you._

_And that's exactly what I'll do, But till then I'll hide my emotions might_

_Until my heart and courage find the rights, that's when I'll tell you" _

Finally arriving at the kitchen, were the five were waiting, with smiles on their face, or with _other_ people, a stupid grin. Upon seeing the rest of the masters, po snapped out of his thoughts to greet them.

"Morning guys and master shifu" he bowed nervously at his master, fearing he will punish him for not waking up at the morning gong. But stood straight and proceeded to the stove to make breakfast, while tigress took her seat next to viper.

"Morning buddy" monkey said with a smile, waving his hand in the air

"Morning brother" viper said nodded

"Good morning" crane smiled

"What took you guys so long…we're you guys to busy smooching" mantis said jokingly while making kissy-smoochy noises, but to only get a death glare from both shifu and tigress. Swallowing deeply " um…g-good m-morning that's w-what I meant to say….Good morning po" he said laughing nervously "Note to self, never make a joke about po and tigress kissing or being together for that matter" he thought and burying the self note his mind.

"Yes, Good morning po" shifu said, looking away from mantis to po "It seems you missed the morning gong….again" smirking at the black and white panda, knowing he will try to make an excuse.

"Well…um-you see…um I was-was" he replied nervously, scratching the back of his head as he was trying to find a way out of this problem "I was-was READING" he prevaricated

"Reading…what were you are reading?"shifu asked, all of the five were also interested on what he had to say. Po was thinking hard about it "I was reading the…um…Ten Thousand Scrolls" he lied looking confident in himself, making his hands into a fist and placing them on his hips smiling proudly.

"Woooww, Po...what were the first _ten_ scrolls about" shifu retorted his smirk turning into a smile; the five had the exact same expression. "Well the first_ ten _were about the aaahhh, you know the umm...I don't know" he finally confessed, his facial expression changing to embarrassment and irritation as all the masters started to laughing at him

After a long while laughter, it soon died out "okay my students since everyone is here now I'll shall make my announcement" shifu said raising his hand in the air to get his pupils attention "as some of you may already know this, an event will be held at the valley, a Winter Festival…it will start in three days prior, until then you may do whatever you please…if you need me I'll be at the Peach of Heavenly Wisdom, good day" he said before walking then turning around the corner and heading to the sacred peach tree.

The Five and Po stared at the seat where the master just was moments ago, surprised on what they just heard "Did he just give us the day off or am I hearing things" mantis said looking towards the others, wondering if they _also_ heard the same thing "I think he did?" monkey said with a confusingly. "Well we might as well believe it" crane said

Continuing to make breakfast with deafening silence just waiting to be broken by a sound, noise, or even a word, and so it was "So what you guys planning to do at the Winter Festival?" po asked the five seeing if they have anything good planned.

"I might go to the ribbon shop that they might opening up" viper said happily

"I'm thinking about going to the dance their having" crane said glancing over the corner of his eye, looking at the green serpent beside him. Truth be told, crane had a little secret feeling towards viper and was planning on telling her at the winter festival's dance, hoping she feels the same way.

"That's sounds like good idea crane" monkey said putting his elbow on the table pointing at crane, now having an idea on what to do at the festival. "Yeah…hey viper, how many girls do you think I can dance with at once?" mantis said curiously "I don't know, maybe like one or two I think?" she said confused at his question "I'm going to beat that record!" he said knowingly, spacing out on how many girls _he_ can dance with at once "I bet I can beat it before you can even try" monkey said smirking at his small friend "ooohohohoh, you're are so on bro" mantis said with an devilish smirk, both meeting hands and shaking them to confirm the challenge before they dashed out the kitchen.

As the rest of the five watched them and shaking their heads at their two friends' childish acts. Just moment's later viper and crane left the kitchen to meditate, together, at the Training Hall, leaving the bear and tiger alone. "Soooo…what are you planning to do at the Winter Festival, Ti" po asked looking at the female tiger "I really don't know, I _usually_ don't go to the festival…most of the time I stay up here and train while the rest are gone" she said looking away from him, not knowing what she'll do when the time comes "what about you, you certainly have something planned!?" she asked looking back at him "same thing here, but we'll figure out something right" he said softly, staring back at her.

* * *

Po was walking down the Ten Thousand Steps, arriving at the bottom of the stairs and the grounds of the village "ok, I'll go to my dad's shop then-""Hello Dragon Warrior" a female voice said interrupting his thoughts, he looked up to see who called his name and whom the voice belong and when he did, his mouth fell open his eyes going wide at the sight. It was a female Snow Leopard with bright blue eyes, a good shaped hourglass figure and her grey spotted fur shining as bright as her eyes. Wearing white yet slightly tanned sweats, a black tunic at her waist with a slim, dark blue shirt were the sleeves stop just a little over her elbows.

"Hey uumm-"he said nervously for he didn't know her name "the name is Xia" she said seductively then embracing him and putting one of her paws on his, mostly, muscular furry chest "uuuhh…uuhhh h-h-hi uuummm Xia" he said stuttering at the sudden action she did and hesitated on whether or not to hug her back "So I was wondering if you would like to take me to the winter festival" she said playing with his chest fur and looking up at him "aaahhh…i-I don't know uummm Xia" he said looking down at her "come on Dragon Warrior…it'll be fun" xia said with wanting eyes "J-just g-give me some time to think about it…ok" Po said his nervous finally dropping "ok Dragon Warrior, just don't have me waiting too long" she said sadly but yet excited, as she was just about to leave she kissed him on the lips "Don't forget about me, Good bye" finally leaving but not without a little show, swaying her hips side to side with her tail going along with the rhythm.

Po was in shock at to what just happen "Did she really just kiss me…_I don't even know that chick_!" he thought but shaking out of the thought and continued to his father's house. As he walked through the village, he kept having other girls come up to him and ask him to go to the festival with them or brush by him, but the thing that surprised him was…they all called him by his title, not his name…his true name…that truly hurt him.

"_I know what I am, I know my appearance isn't great, yet it isn't bad either. But it doesn't mean you can't love me for me._

_I wonder sometimes if anyone can truly love me fir what I am. But it's one question that on one can answer because there is no solution to the problem._

_I just wish that someone can like or love me but not for my outer being. It's just suicidal to try to convince me yout do when really don't._

_So my guess…my question now is; will I be alone forever? Will I ever find this feeling known as 'Love'? _

_Can No one Love Me"_

Sighing deeply, he continued on to his dad's shop and hoping his question can be answer.

**A/N so what you think…should I continue or should I stop? If you see something wrong with it or with the way it is written, tell me and I'll fix ^^ thnx. I know its's kinda late for the christmas theme but i was out of state to post it, so can you plzz bear with me **


	2. Loves Fault

**A/N you're waiting…as come to an end, my friends. Hey guys and visitors, Sacred Tiger here ^^ here is another Chapter for you guys and thanks for the reviews and favs. Now on with the story, Hope You Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or its characters, DreamWorks does. **

Tigress' POV

Tigress left the kitchen after Po left for his dad's shop down in the valley, and it was all in good timing too because she had to get something off her chest but she had no one to talk to. "Well there is Viper" she thought, and she thought it was a good idea at least because maye Viper could lift this weight off her shoulders.

When she made it to the Student Barracks she started walking towards her friend's room. She stood in front of her room and knocked three times and seconds later she heard a voice "Come in" Viper said. Tigress opened the rice paper door "Hey Viper, are you busy?" she asked looking at Viper. Viper was surprised that Tigress was at her door, after she started to practice with the Iron Wood tree's and become a 'H*** Master' to impress Shifu, she hadn't come to her room in years.

"Oh Tigress it's you?" she said surprisingly with eyes wide "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you about something…something important" Tigress said while turning around and shutting the door behind her, hearing it click into place "What's so important?" Viper asked confused on what so important, surely they could of talked it out at breakfast "I need some...eehhmmm…advice" Tigress admitted.

"Advise…what kind of advice?" Viper asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Advice about…about…" Tigress then took in a deep breath before letting it go in a deep sigh "advice about how to express feelings towards…someone" she finally said putting her head down, looking at the ground trying to avoiding the green serpent's stare.

Viper was in shock, yet again, for she couldn't believe what she heard from the tiger "feeling towards others? Towards whom?" Viper thought as she grinned "she finally has feelings for someone…and I know exactly who" her smile soon turned into a 'the wicked one'

"May I ask who? If you don't mind me asking?" she said slithering towards Tigress

It was now Tigress's turn to feel shocked because, she had never thought she would admit who she had feelings for "For ehhmmm…for-for" she stuttered as she swallowed a lump in her throat ready to finally come clean with her little secret. But her thoughts were interrupted by Viper.  
"Is it Po?" Viper said with a knowing smile. Tigress went wide eyed, she felt like she got 'caught-with-her hand-in the-cookie jar' and needless to say she wasn't expecting that question. "Ye-yes, how did- you.." "I KNEW IT!" Viper cut her off before she could finish "she has feeling towards...PO! Now they will end up being together, I just knew it…those boys owe me 400 almond cookies!" she thought to herself not hearing Tigress's question.

"Viper, hello" Tigress said waving her hand in front of Viper

"Huh-oh, sorry I was in thought" she retorted

"I was asking how you knew about my feelings towards Po?" Tigress asked again feeling a little embearassed to have to say the question again.

"Oh come on Tigress, it was obvious…you gave away a lot of signs that you cared for him…a lot , but I don't really think he caught on" she giggled as she slithered back to her bed and coiled herself on it, patting the empty spot beside her telling her striped friend to come sit with her.

"I…have?" Tigress asked "Have I really let myself show a lot of emotion...and affection towards another" Tigress thought to herself walking towards the bed and sitting herself next to Viper "Yes, you have…you've changed a lot as well, ever since he came to the Jade Palace" she said looking at her friend who was in deep thought. "You've started to smile, more than I thought you ever could… and you smiled mainly around Po" she giggled making Tigress feel embarrassed "You also joke around…you make jokes!, you even laugh which we thought was impossible, you also hugged him something I thought you would never do for anyone…but all those things only happened when you were around Po"

"He's always there for me when I need him, when am frustrated or anger, sad or depressed…sometimes he would check on me in the middle of the night just to make sure I was fine and happy and he would always push me to have fun using his childish charms to break down the walls I have placed in my heart for all these years. I just want to return the favor for him" Tigress said thoughtfully "To show him you care and that you love him, right?" Viper said with an evil smirk "Y-yes that's true too" she said blushing to the point it showed through her orange fur, making her friend giggle at her embarrassment.

"It's just that, I don't know how to show him that I…love him" the tiger said putting her head down in thought.

"Well the first thing you should do is get him alone…to tell him how you feel towards him" Viper suggested putting the end of her tail on one of Tigress' shoulder "Then you can show him how much you love him"

"Try to get him alone…then show him-...I got it!, I can ask him to meditate with me at the Training Hall, that's when I can tell him, then after that we could go get a snack from the kitchen, hopefully I could lead him to walk under the mistletoe" Tigress said as she made to revelation. "I got it, thanks Viper" she then shot up and sprinted out the door. Making her way to the peach tree to go over her plan and to wait for the panda she loved, hoping Po will feel the same way.

* * *

Po's POV

Po was at the noodle shop, helping his father serve the crowded restaurant. Barging out of the kitchen door with several bowls going up his forearms and walking carefully out to the hungry customers in the diner. He started passing or throwing the bowls of soup to the impatient, waiting customers "Alright dad that was the last one…I have to get going now ok" Po said breathing a sigh of relief, as he looked around at the customers who sat content enjoying their soup. "Ok son, just make sure you come back soon" Mr. Ping said as he stopped what he was doing in the kitchen. Then he walked out of the kitchen to say goodnight to his only son. Giving each other a warm father-son embracement before heading their separate ways for awhile "I'll try to visit as much as I can" Po whispered in his father's ear tightening his grip around his father, making sure not to squeeze him to hard.

After a few minutes they released their heartwarming hug "Bye po… but before you visit make sure the valley is safe, I don't want no robbers or bandits to intervene in my time with my son" Mr. Ping said smiling watching Po as he walked towards the entrance of the noodle shop "Ok dad I will" he said chuckling at his dad's final remark.

Po was trying to make his way to the Ten Thousand Steps but he having a little bit of trouble on the way there. As he was walking through the village, he kept hearing women in the village or his 'fan girls' call for him they used his title, but not his name, and they were all asking if he wanted to go to the Winter Festival they were still asking 'The Dragon Warrior' to go to the dance with them, but not po" he thought to himself before he let out a deep continued on his way until his path was block by nyung she was the owner of the herbal tea shop in the village and Po could see that she was a part of the 'fan girl mob' that wanted him to go to the festival with her. Po tried to move around her put she just went on and on asking the same question. "Would you go to the festival with me?". Po sighed and Po got on his knee to talk some sense into nyung.  
"Look Ms-uumm""Sinyung..." Po said as nyung batted her eyes at him "Ms. Sinyung…I can't take you to the festival" he said calm and softly, taking a hold of the bunnie's hands "Why not?" she questioned in anger " Well there's nothing bad or wrong with you nyung, your smart, cute and all that but it's just that-that I eehhhmmm…I uuhhh" he said sighing nervously closing his eyes and reaching deep in his mind in search of the right words to say, and he concentrating hard. Seconds passed before he re-opened his eyes, saying his next carefully with a tone filled with confidence and nervousness "I hhaaavvee…s-someone in mind a-already" he lied.

"You do!?" nyung said, sounding surprised on what she heard "Yes I do, I am sorry Ms. Sinyung" he retorted.

"Oh…then I am sorry for my pleading Dragon Warrior, I didn't know…my apologies" she said with sorrow in her voice, looking down at the ground she felt ashamed, sliding her hands out of the warriors' black and white hands she started walking past him.

Sighing again feeling bad for the female bunny "At least say something po, come on!" his mind spoke said to him making sure he would regret what he said. He looked over his shoulder and turning around to see nyung make her way back to her shop. "HEY" he yelled, making her stop in her tracks she turned around to face the panda "I hope you find the right person for yourself… I hope you find your Mr. Right" he said softly trying to cheer her up. She smiled to him while saying "Thank you" and started to walk once more.

Turning around and looking up at the sky, he saw the sun as it set behind the high peaks of the mountain side, making the atmosphere a redish – orangish color with its rays of light and warmth. Moving his gaze down towards the Jade Palace, shining bright in the light it intimated within the beautiful building. Then down to the entrance of the palace doors and to the beginning of the Ten Thousand Steps, that were in the distance.

Letting his head hang low for a couple of seconds. He let out a slow light sigh "I might as well get started with these stairs" he whispered to himself and started to climb to the steps and up to his home.

* * *

Tigress' POV

In the Jade Palace's massive training hall sat the master of the tiger style with her legs cris-crossed, her feet resting on top of her lap. Her back stood up straight and high, her eyes were closed and her facial expressions were a solid stoic look; she was deep in thought. She was meditating in her lotus position with wooden splinters all over the floor, lying in front of her, made up from the training dummies she demolished only a few moments ago. She had never been this nervous in all her life.

She was still in thought about her plan to express her heart's feelings for the very person she once hated, but over the years the hatred that once burned within her had changed to a warm, caring feeling towards that one person. Just that one individual had changed her whole personality; going from a 'H*** Warrior' she once was to a 'Soft Kitty Cat'. She actually liked the change but only she acted like that way around Po and not around everyone else, because she stilled believed that if she showed her weakness and vulnerability to others then they wouldn't see her as a strong leader but she felt she could be her real self to him because she trusted him with her secrets and her life story.

"I don't know if I should or shouldn't, but if I don't I'll never get the answer to my problem. But if I do, my life may forever change; when the time comes I don't know what I'll do. I don't even know if my heart's decisions and feelings are true, I believe my plan will work but yet it shouldn't because the cons overpower the pros, should it be planned differently? Or shouldn't be done at all…maybe so. But all this sounds like sapless and passionless talk. What if it's just what my mind wants me to think?…What if it wants me to think of myself as someone who is not worthy of love, I need to get the courage to say it and for those simple words to take their place in my heart and that's what empowers me to do so, that's what I need most. But the question still lies 'should I or shouldn't I? " she thought, after her 'speech' she started feeling an uprising of courage overcoming her, telling her she was ready to tell Po that she loved him dearly, to tell her true feelings she was hiding. All day planning this one plan and hoping it would work perfectly.

Her ear twitched at the sound of the front gate of the palace's doors opening and then closing. She knew it had to be the one and only person who was down at the village all day, she opened her eyes seeing the obstacle course sitting in front her "I guess it's time to get to work" she whispered to herself before jumping to her feet and walking to the doors of the training hall.

She barely slid the door open to the point where her head was able to peer out. Seeing a black and white figure walking about the area of the arena with its head down a face filled with pain and sorrow "What's wrong with him…he looks crestfallen? I just hope it's nothing bad…maybe my plan will cheer him up" she thought with concern then walked past the doors, she hid her body in the shadows making her way to the fallen panda.

"Hey po what are you up to…what's wrong?" she asked worriedly putting her right hand on his shoulder trying best to comfort him.

"I was planning to relax for a little while and for your second question, it's nothing important" Po said with a sad and low voice, still looking down at the concrete floor not even bothering to look up at the tiger that was at his side.

"Do youuuu want to talk or…meditate over it?" she asked nervously yet hoping he'll accept her offer.

"Maybe later, how about tomorrow…not to be rude it's just that am not in the mood to meditate right now or even talk about it for that matter" he responded softly finally looking up at her, staring into her fiery red amber eyes.

"You sure, it could help you with whatever's brothering you" asking one last time turning him around, were his body was facing her.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ti I am fine" he repeated reassuring her that he was ok.

"O-ok then, if that's what you want then I'll fulfill your wish" she said sadly "My-my only opportunity…to-to get Po alone, to show him what I feel for him has…has" she stopped her thinking and turned around walking away with a rather fast pace, leaving him be to do as he wishes. She walked to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom to think about another plan but…her emotions began flaring, her eyes started to become filled with tears with sadness but yet confusion, her blood boiled with anger for some odd reason?

Po just watched her walk away and decided to head his own way, to the barracks and sleep but a feeling came to him. A feeling of shame and guilt, for letting his best friend go off by herself possibly feeling broken hearted. "All she wanted to do was to make me feel better, to comfort me, to cheer me up. Maybe I should take her up on her offer, it would help with my…problem and spending time with her would probably do the trick" his expressions started to enlighten and he followed her footsteps towards the Sacred Peach tree, the perfect place to meditate… and to talk things out.

Tigress arrived at the peach tree that overlooked a small plateau that led it's way to the village and sat herself at the base of the tree trunk. Her mind was racing with hundreds of questions on what could be wrong with her-... or what was wrong with Po, but yet one question really stuck out to her "Why do I care if my plan failed to follow through, surely I just could have made another…I" her thoughts were interrupted by a noise of rustling bushes.

Po came out of the dark moonlight and showed himself to the tiger that was sitting not so far away "Hey TiiiIIIiiIIi" he mutter out before he tripped on a root that stuck out of the ground tripping him up. He tried to catch himself but to only land on an off guard tiger and hearing a growl come from her.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU FAT WASTE OF SPACE!" she yelled at him forcing him off of her.

"I am so sorry" he retorted getting to his feet fast then offering a paw to her, but she instead swatted it away.

"Of course your sorry you dumb oaf, you're always sorry when you do something wrong or seriously stupid…Ha sometimes I ask myself why you were even picked as the 'Oh So Great Dragon Warrior' when your nothing but a dumb, lazy, and fat panda who only knows how to eat noodles. Why can't you just leave the palace and never come back, and leave me alone!" she screamed at him also giving him the death glare, letting her anger get the best of her.

"Is…that what you really want?" he spoke feeling hurt by her choice of words.

"Yes, that would be the best for all of us!" Tigress hissed at Po.

"Ok Tigress, I'll leave you alone" he said sadly as tears streamed down his cheeks, leaving the little plateau of the peach tree and disappeared into the shadows.

Tigress stood there for a while looking at the spot where the panda once stood. After a minute or two her eyes went wide in realization "What have I done!?, I screamed at him for no reason…I…I let my anger get the best of me again, I-I have to apologies him I can't lose him. And I will not fail my mission" she whispered to herself with tears flowing down her face just hoping he haven't left the palace grounds.

**So there we have it, what do you guys think? Was there anything wrong with it; grammar or with the way it's written? If there was pls PM then I'll fix it, I'll do anything to make it better for you guys ^^ Fav, R & R. Sacred Writing Tiger off scene **


	3. Sorrowful Jealousy

Chapter 3- Sorrowful Jealousy

**Hey guys I'm back as I promised ^^ or probably a day after, the 4****th**** chapter should probably be up by Sunday afternoon or Monday. But you guys didn't come here to hear me talk, ill cut the Jibber-Jabber…On with the story cx **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does; I only own my OC's and my plots**

_Tigress' POV_

Warm tears still streamed freely down her flushed red eyes as she sprinted pass the blossoming peach tree and down the isle's walkway, which its steps leading to the palace grounds. Hitting the walkways last steps, her feet touching the cold, stoned grounds of the training area then getting down on all fours and dashing through the palace doors. Hearing a loud bang from one of the doors as it hit the tall conceit wall that sat was behind it, she stopped at the start of the ten thousand steps. She stares off towards the enlighten village that lay below, seeing the lit lanterns that filled the villagers homes.

She began to go into deep into thought as she stared on "He can be anywhere by now… he can probably out of the valley by now, but I still have to try. I can't let him go; I have to apologize to him for what I've done wrong, I just hope he hasn't gotten far" she thought before letting her head hang low, sighing sadly yet hopeful

Still on all fours, she jumped into the night air, leaping over and down the thousands of steps a few at a time. She made good timing on descending down the steps as she only had a few left, landing passed the thousand steps and at the beginning of the village.

Scanning the area for any signs of the panda bear, but there was no evidence of any sort. She decided to yell his name as she walked around looking and asking people if they have seen him anywhere "PPPOOOOO!...PPPPPOOOOO!" Tigress yelled out with her hands cuffed around her mouth to speak louder "PPPPOOO, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Have you seen the Dragon Warrior recently" Tigress asked a female bunny that was standing by her home "No am sorry, I haven't Master Tigress?" she responded "O-ok, but if you do see him tell any one of the members of the Furious Five" she ordered politely

This went on for quit some while, but she started to look more violently as the more she panicked with worry. Moving the smallest things out of her way to see if he was there, knocking on citizens doors to ask if they have seen him, she didn't care if they were sleeping or not she just wanted to find the panda that she greatly and regretfully hurt. She was beginning to have a lost in courage and hope on finding him "But I have to find him or I'll never be content with myself and…I would have failed my mission I set myself, personally, out to do. I have to keep looking" she whispered to herself, trying to keep up her moral

As she looked and looked for furthermore, the sun was still descending from its nightly post, letting the moon take the full responsibility of the skies. Midnight fell upon her, her body and muscles are screaming in pain for they are sore and tired of the hard job they were doing. She was giving into the tiredness, but her mind was telling her otherwise "Don't give up just yet, don't give up…you have to find him, you have to tell how you feel and why you yelled at him" her thoughts told her, trying to persuade her to keep going, but she just couldn't.

"Po, wherever you are I hope you're hearing this. I-I'm sorry for what I said back there, I didn't know what I was saying, I was just mad and confused about something. Am so, so sorry for those mean hurtful words, I regret saying them; I just want you to come back. Come back to me" she yelled to the world, mumbling the last part

Her head slowly fell while she sighed in defeat "I guess I have to wait till tomorrow to get my answer" Sighing one last time before turning around and making her way back to the palace to get some much need rest.

* * *

Coming upon the entrance of the Jade Palace, looking at the still opened doors that stood wide open "Just the way I left them…it seem none came looking for me neither" she thought, looking back at the village one last time for the night "come back, po" whispering sadly to herself and continued on to the Students Barracks.

Making it passed the entry way of the barracks and near the master's sleeping quarters. Slowly walking through the hallway, carefully on not to make a sound not to wake the rest of the Furious five that were currently sleeping In the rooms she was passing by. She finally arrived in front of her room, but she had an urge to check in the room across from her

Turning around to face the vacant room then walked in front of it, taking in a quick breather before sliding the rice paper door open. She let her eyes roam the room for awhile as she felt the cold, lonely atmosphere that spread through the room "I know it's only been a few minutes but, it feels so different when he's not here" she thought as she was taking the first step into the empty room

Hearing something brake as her foot planted on the ground, she looked down towards her feet to see an empty bowl that shattered by the cause her foot. Looking around the grounds of the room, seeing if there was anything else she may step on. Finding one or two more empty bowls on his nightstand that sat next to the end of the bed "probably his nervous eating habit…or his midnight snack" she said before she giggled at the memory of finding po in the kitchen in the middle of the night, as he searched violently but yet quietly for the hidden almond cookies. It was the funniest night for her, cause of that moment she never laughed so hard in her life.

She cleaned up the fractures of the bowl that lied on the floor and set them in the rest of the bowls that were on the nightstand. As she was doing so, she glanced at the bed that was beside her. It was slightly bent at the bed frame due to the panda's weight "well…he has been getting a little bit slimmer cause of the harsh training we have him do, and now his muscle show a lot more…especially in the-"she said shaking her head to rid the rest of the thought for it wasn't the time to fantasies about him.

Slowly sitting down at the end of the bed as she let more happy thoughts and memories cross her mind. Letting both of her hands rest on her rest on her inner thighs, as she was thinking of the moment when Po was putting bean buns in his mouth. Trying to beat the high score, which was set by monkey; Monkey: 37 bean buns, by stuffing his mouth with 38 bean buns. As he finally passed while screaming "38 bean buns" Po said as he slammed his fist into the table.

While she was in thought, her feet were slightly swinging back and forth, in and out underneath the bed. Making the scroll that sat under barely rock side to side before it rolled out towards the edge of the bed. Hearing a slight echo of a bottle, that was enough sound to be heard throughout the room and to alert the daydreaming tiger that sat on the bed.

She looked down to the floor, the edge of the bed frame to see a red and white scroll roll out from underneath the bed. Being the curious person she was, she picked it up off the ground to see what it holds. Placing her hands on the tip of the scroll to open it, as she did it made a light pop sound when it came off. Tilting it slightly to make the context inside to slide out of the scroll, placing the container on the bed beside her, then sliding open the actual scroll to see a…letter, to whom?

Relooking it over once again "it's…addressed to…me" she whispered surprisingly. She decided to read it for it was addressed to her. It read-

"_Dear Tigress_

_My gift to you was supposed to be told in words, yet these words won't come out. These words I try to speak to you are quite because I get so nervous to speak what my heart desires. But soon they will announce the words, the language that will communicate my gift to you. For this is my good_

_My feelings want to make my heart and soul join together, as they agreed on the same thing. To have that someone in their life's, to fill in the emptiness and become one again. I may know that I maybe the last person that you want to hear this from, but my feelings need to be spoken. If I hold these feelings too for too long without telling you what I need to say, I feel that I will die!_

_This might be my only chance to tell you what I've been holding, been waiting for so long. To say the three words that ringing through my thoughts and heart the most; I Love You, from the moment I saw you. Even when we were children, I had a crush on you though I knew you, you didn't know me. But as time passed, that crush turned into love. Each time I looked at you, you become more and more beautiful than before._

_As I became this 'Legendary Warrior of Justice 'I can finally see you, to get to know you more. To see the women I fell in love with. After many journeys and adventures we've been through, you started to become the most irresistible person to me. _

_Bravery, Intelligent, Strength, Courage, Fearless and…Beauty are some things I see on the outside but on the inside; Kindness, Care, Loving are the things a see in you, even if you might not know it yourself. All those things are things I love about you and words be told, this is true._

_Long story short, I love you tigress and I'll do anything to make you happy, anything to make or see you smile and laugh. To protect you from harm, even though you can protect yourself, I want to take responsibility. But most of all, I want you in my arms when you need me. Either for comfort care or just to love you…I'll be there for you. For I'm obsessed with you, I've fallen for you_

_I hope you understand what I'm trying to say and if you don't feel the same way, I'll understand_

_Sincerely;_

_Po_"

When she finally finished, tears were on the verge of breaking out. More memories of the panda lurked her mind but not just happy ones; also the memories of the way she treated him. Mean, doubting and criticizing are things that she did when he became the Dragon Warrior from the start. As she ponder and wonder more on these thoughts, the guilt and regret built more upon her. A tear fell from her cheek and down to the floor; the unstoppable tears were finally letting loose for she couldn't hold them any longer.

"Po…I do love you, with all my heart and soul. I just need to find you…to tell you" she whispered with a dry throat as she cried her pain and sorrow out, putting the closed letter to her chest

The helpless tiger was starting to get sleepy as the night took its toll upon her. She laid herself on her side, on the bed and curling herself up, pressing the love letter even closer to her body. She muttered things as she slowly fell into a deep, yet uneasy slumber.

**A/N There is an update for this chapter, i was just to tired to finished the rest but i hope you like it so far. i know there might be some Grammer or Misplaced sentences here and there, they will be fixed when i update. Anyways, please leave a review on how am doing and dont forget to Fav ^^**

**Sacred Tiger signing off**


End file.
